


Come and Go

by daftmunky



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftmunky/pseuds/daftmunky
Summary: A late rendezvous in the come and go room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a different thing entirely. After introducing some friends to FanFic we decided at one of our weekly games night's everyone would have to opportunity to write a smutty piece and we'd have fun trying to guess who wrote what. For a bunch of disbelievers, they did pretty fantastically. We had Minnie having a fantasy about Donald (Duck, not Trump, thank God), a raunchy Nala/Simba, Andy's Toys Gone Wild and some brilliant Harry Potter crack fics. Some were more serious in tone (like this one) but it was a brilliant night and at least two of our friends came out saying they were going to write more. This is my entry.

The door opened easily under his hand. The note he’d found tucked into his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook had said to come by the come and go room at just before midnight. The Map had allowed his to avoid the necessary prefects doing there round. Not that he really needed to worry about that, being a prefect himself.

It was set up as it always was, small with a low burning fire, wooden floors, an old steamer trunk as a table and a deep leather couch with a knitted blanket thrown over the back of it. Plenty of book cases around and a record player making a soft scratching noise, the EP having run through. Approaching the machine he lifted the needle smirking when he noticed it was the Blind Pig jazz single.She’d been obsessed with that song ever since Emmeline had introduced her to it.

Shrugging off the invisibility cloak and his school robe he stoked the fire up before turning to the couch and sighing. She was half sitting still, a Transfiguration textbook open on her chest, her school shoes discarded on the floor next to the couch. He carefully lifted the book from her loose grip chuckling when he saw it was open to transfiguring a worm into a length of rope. That gave him an idea and he had a wicked grin.

The brilliance of the come and go room is that it would provide you with everything you want, without you even having to say it. He closed his eyes and clearly pictured a length of soft rope, and a blindfold for good measure. Opening them he saw a coil on the steamer trunk, and a black silk blindfold on top. As quietly as he could he muttered “evanesco” a couple of times, effectively banishing her uniform skirt and stockings, jumper, tie and shirt, smirking at her contrasting choice of pink lace panties and sensible white cotton bra. A slight mumble and twitch was his only response, causing him to give another little snicker. An off handed thought cause the fire to burn brighter behind him, and he felt more heat radiating up his back.

“Lils?” He whispered. “Lily?” A slight grumble that only became more disgruntled when he shook her shoulder. Taking that as a sign that she wouldn’t wake easily he took the blindfold and carefully slid in over her head, gently pulling the covering down over her eyes and settling it against her nose. How that didn’t wake her up completely mystified him, but only worked in his favour so he couldn’t complain too much.

As she continued to sleep he began to slowly wind the rope around her ankle, tying it and then propping her foot up on the couch, close to her arse, and then wrapping it around her thigh, effectively tying them together. He worked the rope in the same pattern up her bent leg to her knee.

“Wha-”

“Oh, you’re finally awake,” he murmured, finishing tying off the knot.

“What are you doing?” She asked, a slight tone of disbelief in her voice as she began to push herself up into a seated position and reaching up to take the blindfold off. He intercepted her hands, grabbing her wrists gently.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered, kissing the inside of her wrists, lightly touching her pulse with the tip of his tongue. A sharp intake of breath, and a slight tremor.

“You’ve tied my leg up… weirdly.” She said, even though it sounded like a question, and he could see her muscles in her leg tensing as she tried to move it slightly.

“Yes. Do you trust me?” He asked again, now a little worried. “Say the word and all this’ll be gone.”

Another beat and he could almost picture her train of thought, trying to process everything, before she centered himself and gave a slight nod.

“Okay,” she shakily agreed, “But you need to tell me what you’re doing.”

“Of course,” he nodded against her wrist, moving up to give her a kiss. It started out softly, but he became a lot more demanding, nibbling her lip before pressing his tongue to her newly sensitive lip. In retaliation she lightly bit the end of his tongue.

“Ow!” He laughed, pulling away.

“Fair’s fair,” she laughed, burying her fingers in his hair and pulling him to her again.

He started kissing his way across her jaw and making his way down her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point, definitely leaving a small mark there.

“Um, quick… quick question?” She said breathily, rolling her neck and exposing her throat for him to explore.

“Mm,” he hummed against her throat, smirking at the slight shiver he sent down her spine and the goose bumps that came up over her neck and shoulders.

A small moan, and then, “Where did my uniform go?”

He broke away from her as he laughed and then ran his hands down her arms, across her collar bones and then down her sternum before coming to rest at her waist. “You noticed.”

“Well the leather was starting to stick a little which gave it away,” she said nonchalantly, “That, and I can feel your jumper scratching my tummy."

A few more attempts to stop laughing before he could actually answer her. “Don’t worry, I’m sure the room can make them reappear when they’re necessary. But that won’t be for a while,” he added, his voice becoming husky. He nipped her neck before retracting from her, taking the opportunity to tug off his jumper and tie, undo a couple of buttons, and kick of his shoes, tugging off his belt at the same time, before sliding down to his knees in front of her.

“Where are you going?” She asked, her hands trailing down his arms and tangling with his fingers.

“Trust me,” he grinned, moving her hands back to his shoulders with a reassuring squeeze before taking his hands back and grasping her free ankle. He began to kiss up her leg while massaging her ankle and lower calf, feeling her begin to run her nails lightly against his scalp (a personal favourite of his). Her thigh was beginning to twitch as he dragged his 5 o’clock shadow over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

He could see her panties starting to darken along her slit and nipped her thigh, loving the way her gasp blended into a small whimper and her nails dug ever so slightly into his scalp. Moving up he teased her mons with his nose, enjoying the slight dampness he felt, and the smell of her desire. Another stuttered breath. He knew that the teasing in combination with not actually being able to see him would be both frustrating and a huge turn on for her. He often noticed during their time together she would try to keep her eyes open as much as possible, not wanting to miss anything, and by taking that small amount of control away from her was forcing her to feel things a lot more that she was used to. As he reached up to start sliding her panties down he realised his grave mistake; with the way he’d bound her leg there was no way in Hell he’d ever be able to pull them off and he’d discarded his wand a while ago. Not wanting to leave her he couldn’t help the growl of frustration from escaping.

“What’s wrong?” She breathed, her head rolling loosely and relaxed, all her tension having shifted to her lower body.

“Your panties are in the way and I bound your leg,” he moaned in frustration, dropping his forehead to the hop of her thigh. A small chuckle didn’t help and he pouted up at her before remembering she couldn’t actually see him.

“Oh put the puppy eyes away,” she giggled, running her fingers over the creases along his forehead, “You can rip them.”

“Really?”

“This one pair,” she smiled, “It’s not like I don’t have plenty of others in my dorm.”

A gurgled noise that he would swear later was actually a sexy growl, and then he was doing just as she suggested, taking hold of the delicate lace at the crease of her thigh and tearing the band over her hip from the triangle covering her center. She gave a breathless laugh which ended in a gasp when he took no time to lick up her slit. She was getting wet so he made sure to spread he juices from her center, up to her clit, that was still hiding beneath its hood. She squirmed slightly at that and whimpered again.

“Don’t you dare tease me,” she growled, tugging his hair just enough to let him know she wasn’t kidding. He didn’t pull away to answer, only moving down and circling his tongue around her entrance, barely pushing in before retreating again to lick up to her clit. He worked up a rhythm, a figure eight around her clit, down to her entrance and then looping back up. Her free leg was restlessly shifting up and then back down, giving herself the leverage to occasionally shuffle her hips up, pushing closer to his mouth. The leg he’d bound up twitched occasionally and he knew she was dying to stretch it out, and the frustration at not being able to adding to keeping her on the edge and delaying her gratification.

The longer he drew it out for the more frequently her impatient growls grew until eventually she was using her tunneled grip in his hair to move him up to her clit which had emerged from it’s hood a couple of minutes into his teasing.

“If you don’t finish this soon, I’ll… I’ll,” she growled, beginning to curse her lack of ability to concentrate on her vocabulary when she was so on the edge.

“You’ll…” he teased, adding a small nip to her.

“I don’t know!” She cried, trying to grind closer to him, “God, please…” she trailed off.

Without knowing it entirely, that’s what he’d been waiting for, for her to submit to him and stop trying to control everything. With none of his previous teasing or hesitation, he wrapped his lips around her clit and started to suck in earnest, slipping two digits into her entrance and rubbing them gently over her front wall, giving her a sudden amount of overstimulation. She arched up, her back bowing spectacularly as a quake ran through her, before she froze like that. He continued to stimulate her through her orgasm looking up at her, wanting to freeze the moment in his memory forever. As she started to come down, he rubbed his hand up her thigh, being careful to not be too light so as to not tease her overstimulated nerves. She shivered, coming down from the high.

“C’mere,” she whispered, trying to tug him up to her. He went willingly, covering her still shivering body with his own, pressing kisses up her jaw to her lips, kissing her deeply before removing the blindfold. “Can we stay here tonight?” She blinked at him, snuggling into his neck.

“Of course,” he murmured against her temple. He kissed her head before retreating and unbinding her leg, gently massaging the muscles and easing her leg out of the propped up position it had been held in.

“Pins and needles,” she grimaced, pulling the blanket from the back off the couch. He kissed each of the indentations from the rope before crawling up to join her lying on the couch.

“I love you, Lily,” he whispered, kissing her cheek.

“I love you, too, James,” she sighed, closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Let me know what you thought. I've never written for this era before, certainly nothing published at least. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> daftmunky xo


End file.
